


Мы вели войну, так и не научившись (Wars We Fought, Things We're Not)

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Garridebs, Happens pre-story, Hurt John Watson, Infant Death, It's For a Case, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Peril, Parentlock, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Mycroft, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, papa lestrade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да ладно, Джон. Будет весело, – насмешливо сказал Майкрофт, поигрывая бровями. – Кроме того, это не первый раз, когда вас будут воспринимать как пару.</p><p>Пять месяцев спустя, когда привычный мир Джона разрушился, Майкрофт отправляет консультирующего детектива и его верного доктора на расследование, к которому оба будут совершенно не готовы. (Пост 3 сезон, парентлок)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wars We Fought, Things We're Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281534) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено :)
> 
> От себя скажу, что это удивительная, очень эмоциональная и прекрасная история, которая заставит вас иначе взглянуть на некоторые вещи. 
> 
> И если у кого-то есть желание, время и возможность, я буду рада, если вы станете бетой, а то я не очень внимательна и практически не замечаю никаких ошибок *а они наверняка в тексте присутствуют*. Так же мой перевод может выглядеть несколько "сыровато", но обещаю, я буду стараться. 
> 
> Название фанфика составлено из слов песни "Marchin" - OneRepublic.

Джон наступает на третью ступеньку из семнадцати, когда понимает, что забыл купить молоко. Что лишний раз свидетельствует о том, насколько он раздавлен, потому что привычный Джон _никогда_ не забывает про молоко.  
  
Он немного мысленно спорит сам с собой, прежде чем просто сказать «да пошло оно», злясь на самого себя, ведь в любом случае небольшая прогулка вряд ли пойдет ему на пользу, не говоря про то, что придется заново застегнуть куртку и вернуться под проливной дождь, который только-только начался.  
  
Джон окончательно принимает решение и говорит: «да пошло оно», и стремительно преодолеваете оставшиеся четырнадцать ступеней, после того как поворачивается и обращает внимание на Майкрофта, который стоит возле камина с привычной самодовольной улыбкой на лице, что сущности не предвещает ничего хорошего. У Джона болезненно сжимается живот, прежде чем он находит взглядом Шерлока, что лежит на диване и, судя по отрешенному взгляду, предпочел бы сейчас оказаться где угодно, но не здесь.  
  
 — Добрый вечер, — приветствует он, вопросительно подняв брови и пожав плечами, разрывает зрительный контакт с Шерлоком и тот досадно вздыхает.  
  
— Джон, — Майкрофт наклоняет голову и указывая острым наконечником зонта-трости в сторону Шерлок. — Я просто объяснил ситуацию и то, почему мне нужна именно ваша помощь.  
  
—  _Моя_ помощь? — переспрашивает Джон, потому что Майкрофт отнюдь не беспомощный, да и нечасто правая рука Её Величества станет требовать об этом лично.  
  
 — Точнее, вас двоих, — виновато поправляет Майкрофт, не замечая испепеляющего взгляда Шерлока, который шумно скатывается головой вниз по подушке.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, выражая настороженность, ведь предложения Майкрофта никогда не звучали однозначно. Он пожимает плечами, что немного затруднительно из-за налипшей мокрой куртки, а затем включает чайник и прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди и морально готовясь к предстоящей словесной перепалке.  
  
— Два месяца назад, — начинает Майкрофт, — мелкий чиновник и его семья, вместе с ребенком, пропали без вести, будучи на отдыхе в графстве Дорсет. Пять недель назад, член парламента и его семья, с двумя детьми, также исчезли приблизительно в этом же районе. Три недели назад оба мужчины обнаружены мертвыми.  
  
Джон хмурится.  
  
— Хоть это звучит жутковато, но что именно требуется от нас?  
  
Майкрофт тяжело вздыхает, и от Джона не укрывается то, как тот стреляет взглядом в Шерлока.  
  
— Они были обнаружены мертвыми, так же как и их мужья.  
  
Шерлок все еще не заинтересован. На первый взгляд даже может показаться, что он равнодушен и совершенно невозмутим, но Джон хорошо знает, что его разум уже работает на полную мощность.  
  
 — О, — вздыхает Джон. Осознавая, что обязан спросить это, прежде чем окончательно взяться за дело. — А дети? — спрашивает тот, и выражение лица Майкрофта заметно мрачнеет.  
  
— Так и не нашли.  
  
Чайник свистит и подпрыгивает, проливая немного воды, прежде чем Джон отклоняется от косяка и подходит к шкафу, доставая кружки: одну для себя и одну для Шерлока (который еще долго не заметит ничего, пока чайник совсем не остынет), и еще одну для Майкрофта (чья чашка всегда больше стоит для видимости). Он напрягается, открывая дверь холодильника, где его всегда поджидают жуткие сюрпризы в ящике для овощей, но на этот раз его плечи облегченно опускают, а сам Джон не верит собственным глазам.  
  
— Ты купил молоко.  
  
— Прости? — доносится из гостиной голос Шерлока, где он коротает время. Его голос полон искреннего удивления, похоже, ему проще симулировать невинность. Или равнодушие.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Джон. — Что ты испортил на этот раз? — он осматривает комнату, пытаясь найти следы эксперимента.  
  
— Что? — вновь спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
— В квартире, — отвечает он, возвращаясь в гостиную. — Что ты испортил на этот раз?  
  
Шерлок мгновенно принимает сидячее положение.  
  
— Меня это оскорбляет, если ты полагаешь, что единственная причина, из-за которой я могу купить молоко, связана с тем, что я пытаюсь загладить вину за …  
  
— Чайник, микроволновка, тостер, моя _зубная щетка_ , — перечисляет каждое преступление Джон, загибая пальцы.  
  
— Да, все в порядке. Хорошо, — фыркает Шерлок, взмахивая полами халата, встает и подходит к окну.  
  
— Он не покупал молоко, это сделал я, — невозмутимо вставляет Майкрофт, повергнув в шок всех присутствующих. Даже череп, кажется, своим взглядом скептически говорит _«да ты должно быть шутишь»_. — Расслабься, Шерлок, твоя репутация несведущего в домашних обязанностях осталась так и нетронутой.  
  
Джона немного задевает это и ему хочется придумать хоть один аргумент для опровержения.  
  
— Вы сделали, — категорически начинает он, потому люди на всем белом свете могут позволить себе делать столь простую вещь, но _Майкрофт_ , который снизошел до покупки _молока_. Разве что… — Нет. Невозможно. Я не вижу ни одной явно причины для этого.  
  
— И что это значит, Джон?  
  
— Я не собираюсь работать под прикрытием.  
  
— Вы еще не слышали всех деталей, — Майкрофт подается немного вперед и в его глазах появляется злой блеск, когда он смотрит прямо на Джона.  
  
— Я уже догадываюсь.  
  
Шерлок отворачивается от окна, и Джон тотчас проклинает свою «брошенную перчатку», которой только что сделал вызов судьбе.  
  
— Да ладно, Джон. Будет весело, — насмешливо сказал Майкрофт, поигрывая бровями. — Кроме того, это не первый раз, когда вас будут воспринимать как пару.  
  
Джон покрывается румянцем и старается не встречаться взглядом с Шерлоком.  
  
— Это правда. Я знаю подробности расследования в Брайтоне, — Майкрофт все так же крутит ручку зонта трости, напоминая коварного злодея, и Джону даже кажется, что тот хочет протереть его кончиком дырку в ковре. Прошло всего-то два дня с того момента, как эти сведения поступили в его офис. Вряд ли кто-то из них обсуждал это дома.  
  
— Поэтому мы оба нужны для того, чтобы… — он умолкает, позволяя Майкрофту заполнить этот пробел.  
  
— Пожениться, — произносит Шерлок практически одновременно с Майкрофтовым "Притвориться женатыми".  
  
Два очень разных по толкованию и эмоциональной окраске слова.  
  
—  _Притвориться_ женатыми, — из горла Шерлока вырывается какой-то совершенно нехарактерный звук. Джон хмурится глядя на него, а Майкрофт продолжает идти напролом.  
  
— Желательно, конечно, чтобы у вас был при этом фальшивый ребенок.  
  
Джон давится своим чаем.  
  
— Простите, что?  
  
— Ребенок. Предпочтительно маленького возраста. Всем похищенным детям около четырех лет.  
  
— Майкрофт, — пытается прервать его Шерлок, но все внутри Джона похолодело. Он не в состоянии расслабить руки, потому что слишком очевидно, что он в панике; в ушах звенит, а дыхание замедляется.  
  
_— Мы сделали УЗИ. Вроде это девочка._  
— Ох… Ну что ж.  
— Ну нет. Мы не станем называть дочь в твою честь.  
— Стоило попытаться.  
  
— Верно, — Джон кивает, подтверждая свои слова, в то время как сердце учащенно бьется и ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох из-за того, как все болезненно сжалось в грудной клетке. — Верно.  
  
И он не называет свой слишком поспешный уход в спальню «побегом», но это близко к правде.  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
— Все прошло неплохо.  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и бубнит:  
  
— Отвали, Майкрофт, — тон Шерлока напоминает рык, что звучит странно даже для его ушей. — Ты ничего не говорил о ребенке, — продолжает он более спокойно, уставившись взглядом в потолок, прекрасно осознавая, что перекрытия и стены, не такие толстые, как хотелось бы.  
  
— Они исчезали вместе со своей семьей. Как, по-твоему, должна выглядеть настоящая приманка? — не без иронии спрашивает Майкрофт, постукивая зонтиком по полу. — Прошло уже пять месяцев.  
  
— Четыре месяца, три недели и пять дней, — поправляет Шерлок, как всегда желая, немного унизить брата, даже если вкус этой маленькой победы отдает горечью. — И неточность недопустима, когда дело касается траура по собственному ребенку.  
  
Лицо Майкрофта расслабляется, сглаживая все линии и уничтожая выражение надменности. Это выглядит… непривычно.  
  
— Я могу только догадываться, каково это, — его голос звучит тише, — и если бы я не думал о Джоне и произошедшем, то связался бы с тобой еще две недели назад.  
  
И вот что застает его врасплох; то чувство _заботы_ , ведь Шерлок искренне думал все это время, что Майкрофт родился без него.  
  
И он не ошибается. Прошло действительно пять месяцев с того дня, когда Мэри, утверждавшая, что компьютерного кода нет, когда со всех экранов страны прозвучало короткое обращение Мориарти: _«Вы соскучились по мне?»_ , которое до сих пор преследовало Шерлока в кошмарах. Пять месяцев прошло с того дня, как её прошлое добралось до неё. Пять месяцев с того момента, когда её неосмотрительность стоила жизни невинного ребенка.  
  
Шерлок не сильно жалеет о случившемся, но то, что он не смог уберечь жизнь дочери Джона Уотсона, ему придется искупать если не всю жизнь, то очень долгое время.  
  
— Это выбор Джона, — озвучивает он первое, что приходит в его гениальную голову, игнорируя все бесконечное разнообразие мотивов и возможностей. — Все завит только от Джона.  
  
— Ладно, скажу иначе, — тон Майкрофта приобретает нужный баланс между издевкой и искренностью. — Ты повзрослел окончательно.  
  
И после таких слов, Шерлок начинает всерьез рассматривать вариант запустить в голову брата череп, но рефлексы Майкрофта, если таковые вообще имелись, даже после потери значительной доли веса, могли вовремя не сработать. Он, вероятно, получит серьезную травму и вынужден будет провести пару дней в больнице. И эта мысль, кажется даже немного приятной.  
  
Если бы только она не так сильно разочаровала их мамочку.  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
Кровать прогибается под его весом, как только он на нее садится и подпирает голову руками.  
  
Джон пытается использовать визуальные схемы Шерлока, но его попытки не заходят слишком далеко, ведь он не чувствует волшебную силу кокаина и ложные подлоги, выдавая их за работу, но тем не менее…  
  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, он понимает, что провернуть это очень просто. Это совсем не выглядит так, будто они _всерьез_ собираются пожениться. Все-таки, размышляет он, играть в семью с кем-то, когда твоя собственная относительно недавно развалилась, настолько чудовищно, что заставляет его чувствовать себя еще хуже. И тотчас напоминает самому себе, что это ничего не будет иметь общего с прошлым, если они будут играть в семью с Шерлоком только для остальных людей.  
  
Он проводит пальцами по волосам и стонет, прежде чем откинуться на спину и уставиться взглядом на трещины и разводы на потолке. Матрас на кровати больше продавлен на левой стороне, он даже все еще сохраняет некое подобие его тела, после всех этих бесконечных ночей беспокойного сна. Джон всегда предпочитал спать ближе двери, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент вытянуть руку и достать из ящика в тумбочке свой пистолет.  
  
Даже если сейчас это кажется бессмысленным, особенно когда его существование превратилось в рутину: чай, работа, очередное преступление, еда на вынос, телек. Хотя жизни его и Шерлока были в одинаковой степени разгромлены, как после налета слона в посудную лавку; они теперь с предельной осторожностью «кружились» друг перед другом, будто на цыпочках. Это был своего рода отлично поставленный танец, в котором партнеры никак не могут определиться, кто из них будет вести.  
  
Он не скучает по Мэри. Ладно, он скучает по Мэри, когда начинает думать, что обещал провести с ней всю жизнь, но, несмотря на собственные заметно окрепшие и очень сложные чувства к ней, он так и не может простить ей то, что она всадила пулю в его лучшего друга.  
  
Ему не нравится то, что представляют сейчас он и Шерлок. Осторожные. Неуверенные. Напряженные.  
  
—  _Ты выбрал ее._  
  
Эти слова преследуют его в жутких снах и в часы, когда он бодрствует. Но, в конце концов, он ничего не может сделать. Ведь теперь он выбрал Шерлока, и будет продолжать делать это до конца своих дней, если уж быть предельно честным с самим собой.  
  
Что будет с Джоном Уотсоном без его консультирующего детектива?  
  
—  _Ничего никогда не случится со мной._  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
Часы шумно отсчитывают секунды на заднем фоне, пока Майкрофт ведет зрительную схватку со своим несносным младшим братом, но скрип половиц на лестничной клетке и звук шагов нарушают это однообразие, несмотря на то, что между эти двумя вот-вот пойдут уже искры.  
  
— Мы сделаем это, — раздается с порога голос Джона и Майкрофт наблюдает за тем, как болезненно кривится лицо Шерлока. Любопытно. — Мы возьмемся за это дело.  
  
Майкрофт подавляет улыбку и понимает, что до смерти обязан ему, поэтому он встает с кресла Джона, тем самым предлагая ему устроиться. Однако он не может сдержать благодарной улыбки и даже готов ответить на все вопросы.  
  
— Отлично. Я скажу Антее подготовить все необходимые документы.  
  
— Документы?  
  
— Свидетельство о браке и тому подобное.  
  
— Ах, — понимающе говорит Джон, а его лицо заметно бледнеет.  
  
— Обручальные кольца я отставил на столе, они полностью соответствуют вашим размерам, — спокойно говорит Майкрофт, кивая и указывая взглядом на бархатный футляр, который немного затерялась на фоне всего этого хаоса и бардака, учиненного Шерлоком. — План действий будет доставлен завтра вместе с остальными файлами.  
  
— Ребенка нам доставят вместе документами или для него имеется своя собственная папка? — голос Джона разрезает плотный поток воздуха, действуя оглушающе на собеседников.  
  
— Мы могли бы обсудить подробности завтра, — тихо отвечает Майкрофт, который не может даже сделать вид, будто ему просто неловко. Он искренне раскаивается.  
  
Шерлок, наконец, включается в процесс, разворачивается и с укором смотрит на брата.  
  
— Откуда ты, черт возьми, собираешься взять ребенка?  
  
Но Майкрофт лишь удивленно приподнимает брови, что буквально говорит мужчинам, что им лучше об этом не знать.  
  
— Кто вам предпочтителен по гендерному признаку?  
  
Джон поджимает губу, чувствуя себя растерянно, в то время как Шерлок произносит одними губами:  
  
— Мальчик. — Шерлок входит на кухню, взяв в руки кружку Джона и второй раз наполняет её.  
  
— Спасибо, — невнятно бормочет Джон, когда Шерлок всовывает ему в руку горячую кружку и Майкрофт имеет возможность наблюдать за ними — детективом и его доктором.  
Мальчик, естественно. Существенное изменение для Майкрофта. Безумец и его блоггер. Две половинки, которые еще не знают, что идеально дополняют друг друга и представляют собой одно целое. _Идиоты._  
  
— Это действительно хорошая идея? — шепчет Шерлок, в то время как Джон приближается ближе к столу и футляру, что лежит на нем. Тот факт, что Шерлок уточняет, еще раз доказывает, что пора вызывать почетный караул.  
  
— Ты будешь в надежных руках.  
  
— Ты посылаешь меня вместе с ребенком. Разве ты не знаешь меня? — прежде он никогда не говорил настолько правдивых слов, и все же…  
  
— Я отправляю тебя с ребенком и _Джоном Уотсоном_. Я, чувствую себя более чем спокойным, насколько это вообще возможно.  
  
Шерлок готов уже возразить, но резко делает вдох, прежде чем сказать то, что никогда прежде не отважился произнести вслух. Возможно, в его фразе не будет слов, требующих неимоверных усилий.  
  
Майкрофт скользит руками по своему непромокаемому плащу и поправляет воротник, поставив стойкой и плотнее прижав к шее.  
  
— Я вернусь завтра и сообщу дополнительные детали, — бормочет он, крепче сжимая ручку своего зонта. — Будь осторожен, брат мой.  
  
Шерлок указывает ему по привычке пальцем на выход, в то время как его взгляд направлен на ковер, и этого замешательства Майкрофту достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько он оказался во всем прав.  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
Входная дверь закрывается с _глухим стуком_ , и сразу раздается щелчок, откуда-то справа, Шерлок замечает, как Джон открыл футляр с кольцами, который _настырный_ Майкрофт оставил на их кухонном столе.  
  
Ему хочется как следует все рассмотреть; хочется подетально разобрать выражение лица Джона, когда тот смотрит на свое фальшивое обручальное кольцо, но Шерлок не мог позволить себе этого.  
  
Дедуцирование Джона в этот момент могло выявить больше, чем Шерлок в состоянии переварить. Поэтому он идет к своему креслу, подбирая полы халата, и плюхается вниз с большей силой, чем следовало.  
  
Джон не поднимает взгляда, хотя Шерлок догадывается, что тот украдкой посматривает в его сторону.  
  
— Мы вовсе не должны этого делать, — неуверенно бормочет он, ожидая, что Джон с ним согласится, сейчас Шерлок как никогда нуждается в подтверждении своей догадки. Он должен сдаться и позволить Джону еще раз хорошо все обдумать.  
  
— Четверо родителей мертвы, трое детей пропали? Да, мы обязаны сделать это, — спокойно отвечает Джон.  
  
И Шерлок любит и ненавидит это одновременно, ведь из уст Джона это звучит чертовски благородно. И эта благородность, вновь заставляет Шерлока уставиться взглядом в ковёр, и цепким взором пройтись от кресла до футляра, что держит в руке Джон. И как только его глаза останавливаются на бархатной коробочке, он не может сделать вид, что не замечает.  
  
Свет играет на серебристой поверхности колец и их блики отсвечивают прямо на лицо Джона, прежде чем Шерлок снова заставляет себя сконцентрироваться на том, что в его руках. Платина, фиксирует Шерлок, не золото. Существенно отличие от последнего кольца, которое совсем недавно еще присутствовало на безымянном пальце левой руки Джона.  
  
Что-то неприятно отдает в груди, то ли тоска, то ли боль, точное определение этому ощущению Шерлок не способен дать. Она сдавливает его мышцы, пробивая себе путь через вены, отчего ему приходится практически приказывать собственному сердцу успокоится.  
  
Оно не слушает.  
  
— Индийская или китайская? — спрашивает Джон, пока Шерлок подавляет паническую атаку, подобно футляру в руках, который легко со звонким щелчком можно _захлопнуть._  
  
— Тайская лучше.  
  
— Хорошо, значит тайская.  
  
Им не очень хорошо дается это. Притворство становится обыденностью. А делать вид, что их жизнь действительно вернулась в привычное русло и стала нормальной — насколько она могла считаться таковой для них, — им не удавалось. Больше нет. Никогда с тех пор, как Шерлок спросил Джона: _«Ведь так люди обычно поступают, верно? Оставляют записку»._  
  
Он слышит, как Джон набирает номер тайского ресторанчика, что за углом и диктует заказ на память.  
  
И теперь, когда Шерлок рассматривает издалека бархатный футляр, он задается вопросом, что на самом деле этим хочет сказать вселенная.


	2. Все это время, мы чувствовали, что совершили ошибку

**3:37  
Джон. — ШХ  
  
3:51  
Поднимайся. — ШХ  
  
4:04  
ДЖОН. — ШХ  
  
4:16  
Ты не можешь игнорировать мой тон,  
ведь это отчаянье — ШХ  
  
4:43  
СКУКА. — ШХ  
  
5:02  
Пожалуйста? — ШХ**  
  
Джон щурит глаза спросонья, вчитываясь в поток утренних сообщений, что начали поступать ему в три тридцать семь, не в состоянии сдержать улыбку, поскольку Шерлок вел себя более нелепо, чем обычно. Откинув в сторону одеяло, Джон опускает ноги с кровати и со стоном заставляет себя встать, и в такие моменты он, как правило, вспоминает о тех временах, когда суставы не болели так сильно.  
  
Деревянные половицы ступеней лестницы, кажутся слишком холодными для его босых ног, и он направляется на кухню, подавляя зевоту, на автопилоте ставит чайник. Его утро сплошная рутина — мышечная память — именно поэтому он не замечает Шерлока, сидящего в кресле, пока не достает из холодильника молоко и поворачивается, чтобы налить его в кружку.  
  
— Боже, — он подпрыгивает.  
  
— Не совсем, — сухо отвечает Шерлок.  
  
— Ты уже встал.  
  
— Очевидно.  
  
— Раньше ты никогда не вставал рано. Если только… — Джон громко ставит свою кружку на стол и скрещивает руки на груди, — еще не ложился спать.  
  
— Конечно, я спал, — бормочет Шерлок, сложив пальцы домиком и концентрируясь на лице Джона. — Четыре месяца назад ты совершенно ясно дал понять, что я больше не могу так делать — разве не так? «Относиться к своему телу, как помойке».  
  
Джон бормочет что-то неразборчивое, соглашаясь, продолжая разглядывать истощенного человека, восседающего в кресле.  
  
— И сколько же ты поспал? Потому что у меня есть доказательства, что ты умирал со скуки примерно в четыре тридцать утра. И увидев тебя в восемь утра, я могу смело предположить, что ты и не ложился.  
  
— Транспорт.  
  
— Засранец.  
  
Шерлок невольно улыбается, и Джон не замечает, как делает глоток слишком горячего чая, считая улыбку своей небольшой победой. Эрл Грей совершенно не помогает при мысли о том, что вот-вот свяжет себя узами брака, особенно когда где-то в области живота обосновалось неприятное волнение, с того момента, как Майкрофт покинул их с ухмылкой на лице и обещанием опасности.  
  
Он твердо намерен не смотреть на футляр с кольцами, что все еще лежит на столе.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Джон, кивая в сторону папки, что находится на коленях Шерлока.  
  
— Антея заходила.  
  
— Что, уже? — Джон смотрит на настенный часы, чтобы еще раз убедидиться в том, что не ошибся со временем. Это не так. Возможно, Шерлок что-то путает. Это явно выходит за рамки возможностей.  
  
— М-м, — скептически тянет Шерлок и переворачивает страницу, в то время как Джон нервно мнется в дверном проеме. — Ты передумаешь, — задумчиво сообщает он, и Джон поднимает брови вверх негодуя.  
  
Джон откашливается, делает еще один глоток чая для храбрости, рассчитывая выиграть время.  
  
— Это просто очень рискованное дело.  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
  
— Риск есть всегда.  
  
— Но прежде никогда не был связан с _детьми_ , — горячо возражает Джон.  
  
Сканирующим взглядом Шерлок проходится по бумагам, лежащим перед ним, — чудо, если такое имело место существовать, — и останавливается на Джоне, буквально пригвождая того к месту, как насекомое.  
  
— Майкрофт вовсе не такой бессердечный, как тебе кажется.  
  
— Он собирался отправить тебя на верную смерть, — быстро отвечает Джон, потому что воспоминание об этом моменте никогда не покинут его разум, а в груди все также будет болезненно сжиматься.  
  
— Ничтожная плата.  
  
— Потерять тебя это не ничтожная плата, — огрызается Джон, проклиная свой хриплый голос и неуверенную стойку. Он всегда разыгрывает свои эмоциональные карты, стараясь не раскрывать их, но Шерлок Холмс каждый раз доказывает ему, что тот посредственный игрок в покер. В самом деле, небольшой наклон головы и более пристальный взгляд человека напротив, заставляет чувствовать Джона себя так, будто он под действием рентген лучей. Проникающих через одежду и кожу, мышцы, ткани, вплоть до костей и того, что под ними.  
  
Что-то проходит по лицу Шерлока, возможно понимание, но также быстро исчезает.  
  
— Мы будем работать под прикрытием, но мы ни в коем случае не будем оставаться одни. Здесь, — говорит он, вручая папку Джону. — Меры безопасности. Наблюдение. У них будет свой человек в отеле. Постоянная прослушка. GPS навигатор.  
  
— Шерлок, ты не можешь гарантировать безопасность этому ребенку.  
  
—  _Ты_ можешь.  
  
Джон усмехается, несмотря на тот ком в горле, что вызывает спазм и перекрывает доступ кислорода.  
  
— Господи, я не смог спасти собственного ребенка. Что заставляет тебя думать, что я… — но он вынужден оставить себя, потому что слова не идут дальше; застряли где-то между горлом и его губами. Он тяжело сглатывает, но не делает ничего, чтобы улучшить свое состояние.  
  
Шерлок свел брови, выражая тем самым боль. Джон прежде не видел этого выражения на его лице, только разве когда тот сидел в этом же кресле с дыркой от пули в груди и Джон бормотал: _«Да, оба хороши. Вам стоило пожениться»_. Это был плохой выстрел, но тогда он не чувствовал себя столь великодушным.  
  
— Мы можем предотвратить это, Джон.  
  
Успокаивающие слова, _такие_ успокаивающие, и Джон не знает до этого момента, что это именно то, что ему хочется услышать. Слова не звучат равнодушно. На этот раз, они похожи на настоящие мысли Шерлока, а не произнесены опрометчиво. Это очередное новое понятие.  
  
Он сглатывает снова — один раз, другой — вызывая боль и чувство вины глубоко внутри, надеясь, что это останется скрытым достаточно долго от него, чтобы выяснить самому, готов ли Джон посмотреть правде в глаза.  
  
— Наедине, я думаю? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон зевает, всерьез задумываясь, овладел ли детектив искусством читать мысли.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Папка, я думаю ты захочешь с ней ознакомиться один на один, — отвечает он немного нахмурившись, кивая на пачку документов в руках Джона.  
  
— Верно, — Джон согласно кивает, открывая папку и заставляя разум, сосредоточится на содержимом.  
  
— Оденься, — практически сразу раздается команда Шерлока, когда тот встает и направляется в сторону своей спальни в то время, как полы халата развиваются за его спиной. — Мы должны встретиться с Майкрофтом через двадцать минут.  
  
— О, мило, — бормочет Джон, глядя на свою пижаму. — Спасибо за предупреждение.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста! — отвечает Шерлок, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью, Джон же не замечает в его словах сарказма.  
  
И эта чертова улыбка появляется снова. Единственная, которую Джон никак не может скрыть, как бы не пытался.  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
Шерлок перебирает со скоростью света свои многочисленные костюмы, ловко сортируя их, лишь бы чем-то занять свои руки; очередной способ избавиться от нервного перенапряжения через конечности.  
  
Его пальцы останавливаются на темно-фиолетовой рубашке (естественно) и он снимает вешалку с большей силой, чем требуется, мгновенно прокляв своего брата и каждого вышестоящего чиновника или ниже его ранга, из-за которых вынужден быть в таком положении. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не предвидел эмоциональных трудностей, которые могли бы у него возникнуть.  
  
Тем не менее, он считает, что Джон плохо все взвесил.  
  
Джон недавно стал вдовцом. Отцом без дочери. Все в этом случае просто кричит «не хорошо» и все же Шерлок знает, что лучшие ангелы не позволят Джону уйти следом. Не тогда, когда они усыновят другого ребенка или восполнят боль от потери родителей.  
  
Умывшись, одевшись и причесавшись, Шерлок направляется обратно в гостиную, останавливаясь при виде Джона, сидящего в кресле, как если бы тот никуда не уходил. Будто от тех нескольких лет разлуки и тоски с последующим воссоединением и разбитым сердцем ничего не осталось, кроме лихорадочного бреда.  
  
Джон неуверенно хмыкнул, вырывая Шерлока из меланхолии.  
  
— У твоего брата есть чувство юмора. Ты должен признать это.  
  
— Что?  
  
Джон склоняется над папкой и Шерлок подходит ближе, садясь на подлокотник кресла, чтобы читать через его плечо. Это слишком интимно, чего в последнее время Шерлок себе не позволяет.  
  
— Он сделал нам юбилей двадцать девятого января.  
  
— И?  
  
Джон пододвигает рукой папку, открывая взгляд на подсказку, и это совсем «не хорошо».  
  
— Шерлок, мы встретились двадцать девятого января.  
  
— О-о. — И это чувство возвращается снова, ощущение того, будто он значит больше и больше для Джона; земля уходит из-под его ног, а сам он зависает в воздухе на несколько секунд, перед тем как рухнуть на твердую землю.  
  
Джон тихо смеется, вставая и почти сталкивая Шерлока на пол.  
  
— Не ожидал, что ты помнишь такие вещи.  
  
Но Шерлок должен.  
  
Шерлок никогда не удаляет ничего связанного с Джоном.  
  
— Сможем ли мы? — задает вопрос мужчина и только тогда детектив понимает, что Джон надел куртку и уже стоит у двери.  
  
— Сможем, — кивает он, недоумевая, когда его власть над ситуацией стала такой опасной для него. Шерлок должен научиться понимать его мысли, его _умению_ разделения контроля. Это слишком заурядно, критиковать подобное. Хотя, если быть честным, он был вторым, кому позволил узнать себя, когда дело доходило до Джона с того дня, как он спросил: _«Афганистан или Ирак?»_. Действительно, невысокий военный врач прекрасно дополняет его и в тоже время удивительным образом, постоянно забрасывает Шерлока в водоворот чувств с его сердцем, его душевностью и чрезвычайно правильными моральными ценностями. Это абсолютно недопустимо, потому что они собираются притворяться парой, ради всего святого, и это не возможно, ведь Шерлок подпрыгивает, как ошпаренный, каждый раз, стоит только Джону косо посмотреть на него.  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
Он старается не вздрагивать, когда Джон дотрагивается до его руки.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
  
Шерлок откашливается.  
  
— Отлично. Почему? — его тон резок и рука Джона исчезает с его пиджака.  
  
— Нет никаких причин, — мягко говорит Джон, успокаивая. _Черт_.  
  
Джон направляется к двери и Шерлок понимает, что они не могут так просто оставить это. Они не могут столкнуться с Майкрофтом и его приспешниками, и его глупыми хорошо продуманными планами, которые когда-то уже разваливались на куски.  
  
— Ничего не забыл? — выбалтывает Шерлок первые же слова, что пришли к губам.  
  
— Что? — Джон осматривает себя и ощупывает карманы, но нет, его лицо разглаживается, выражая, что все в порядке.  
  
Шерлок шевелит своим безымянным пальцем и с губ Джона срывается «Ох», когда тот смотрит вниз на свою голую руку.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Могли бы начать сейчас, — мотив Шерлока, кажется немного эгоистичным. — Привыкай к этому…  
  
— Нет, ты прав, — Джон соглашается, кивая и подходя к столу, чтобы подхватить бархатный футляр с обручальными кольцами. — Мое и твое, верно? — он пытается ухмыльнуться, но попытка выходит слишком жалкой и ухмылка быстро затухает на его губах.  
  
Когда кажется, что он собирается приблизиться ближе, Шерлок опережает его на несколько шагов и выхватывает футляр из его рук, достав из него самое большое кольцо, и хватает правую руку Джона.  
  
— Другая, — бормочет Джон, Шерлок тут же начинает неразборчиво ругаться, что немного веселит Джона.  
  
Он проваливает первую попытку надеть кольцо на безымянный палец Джона, и он уже готов сдаться, в самом деле.  
  
Естественно, кольцо скользит идеально по пальцу Джона, потому что Майкрофт обладает идеальным глазомером. Но прежде чем Шерлока порадовала вспышка радости за способности брата, Джон забирает оставшееся кольцо предназначенное Шерлоку, и берет его левую руку, тем самым фактически вырывая все мысли из гениального разума.  
  
Это должно быть длится несколько секунд, но для Шерлока целая вечность; его холодные пальцы в теплой ладони Джона. Кусок металла скользит по его костяшке пальца, связывая их друг с другом, объединяя намеренья и цели.  
  
— Самая быстрая свадьба, что была когда-либо, — бормочет Джон, вызывая улыбку, когда его мягкий взгляд останавливается на лице Шерлока. — Попробуем еще раз?  
  
Шерлок способен убедительно тяжело вздохнуть, прикрыв собственную панику, когда Джон отпускает его руку.  
  
— Господь наш с Гарри, с Англией и со Святым Георгом!  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
Поездка в такси прошла в полном молчании, за исключением разве что рекламы, бубнящей что-то на заднем фоне, и Джона наслаждается этим затишьем перед бурей, когда разглядывает проплывающие мимо пейзажи Лондона.  
  
Случайному наблюдателю может показаться, что Джон спокоен, но его тело бурлит от адреналина и разум гудит от вопросов: как они собираются провернуть это? Как они справятся, будучи под прикрытием вместе с ребенком? Кто вообще в здравом уме решится оставить _им_ на попечение другого человека?  
  
Но эта мысль сразу воскрешает в памяти воспоминание, одно из многих, что отзывается болью и напоминает о большом количестве причин:  
  
_— Напрасно. Никто не дергается. Нет ни одной причины для паники.  
— Ох, ну ты знаешь все?  
— Разумеется. Вы лучшие мама с папой. Посмотрите сколько у вас опыта.  
— Откуда?  
— Раз у вас настоящий ребенок на подходе я вам больше не понадоблюсь._  
  
— Ты выбрал мальчика для меня, не для себя, — внезапно произносит Джон, останавливаясь взглядом на затылке Шерлока, который также смотрит в окно.  
  
— Я не знаю, что именно ты подразумеваешь этим.  
  
— Да, ты сделал, — мягкий голос дает понять, что на его лице улыбка, которая становится только шире, когда Шерлок так и не решается взглянуть на него.  
  
Платиновое кольцо вероятно весит все десять стоунов*, вдавливая его руку в кожаное сидение, как раз в паре дюймов от правой руки Шерлока. Он должен переместить её, но он не может ( _не должен_ ) и оставляет там, пока они не подъезжают к Уайтхоллу.  
  
Джон никогда особо не любил бункер Майкрофта, именуемый офисом. Это место напоминало о большом количестве войн и многочисленных убежищах и пещерах, в которые он ступал. Для королевы и страны это реликвия, но осознание этого не помогает, стоит только взглянуть на его напряженную позу, когда Джон чувствует себя капитаном, как только они ступают по залу. Не то, чтобы тот когда-то чувствовал себя иначе, серьезно.  
  
Джон может почувствовать воочию напряжение, исходящее от Шерлока, как только они становятся все ближе и ближе к месту назначения, так что Джон подходит ближе и аккуратно берет запястье Шерлока.  
  
— Вольно, — шепчет он, и плечи Шерлока медленно расслабляются. Джон отпускает его руку, но не раньше, чем чувствует, насколько учащенно забилось сердце Шерлока.  
  
Вскоре они дошли до двери, и Шерлок стучит ладонью по ней, как всегда делает Майкрофт, когда заходит к ним, прежде чем толкнуть дверь, так что та с грохотом ударяется об стену.  
  
— А, прекрасно. Ты уже здесь, — растягивает слова Майкрофт, и Джон закатывает глаза при виде этого спектакля.  
  
— Ты точно знаешь, как правильно нужно входить, — раздается голос откуда-то слева, и Джон улыбается, прежде чем моргнуть и найти взглядом мужчину.  
  
 — Лестрейд? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — огрызается Шерлок и Джон отталкивает его, чтобы пожать руку Лестрейда.  
  
— Что на самом деле подразумевает «Грег, рад видеть тебя». — Прошло много времени с того дня, когда Джон в последний раз видел инспектора. Слишком давно он видел кого-то другого кроме безумца рядом с ним. Он должен исправить это.  
  
Но опять же, разве кто-то когда-нибудь действительно ведет себя _правильно_ , скорбя?  
  
— Он часть твоей поддержки. Входит в нее, в любом случае, — поясняет Майкрофт, усаживаясь и жестом предлагая сделать им тоже самое, прежде чем посвятить в дела. — Личные дела жертв. Протоколы бесед с местными жителями. Зацепки, которых след простыл.  
  
Джон слушает, в то время его взгляд падает на сумку, что лежит в углу офиса, из которой торчит небольшой плюшевый мишка Паддингтон, одетый в синий плащ и небольшую красную шляпу. Его сердце стучит, и он не может не вспоминать о медведе Гарри, купленном для детской и куче пожертвований, которые в итоге направились Бог знает куда. Хотелось бы надеяться, что этот ребенок будет холить и лелеять его надлежащим образом.  
  
— Джон?  
  
— М-м? Да? — он чувствует на себе два вопросительного взгляда, и приподняв брови, напоминает мальчика, которого подловили на обмане в школе. Джон опускает взгляд вниз, разглядывая бумаги лежащие на его коленях. Ему действительно стоит сосредоточиться.  
  
— Я говорил, что Лейстрейд будет с тобой в гостинице, помимо этого все время дежурят две команды за её пределами, плюс постоянная слежка в городе.  
  
— Разве ты не говорил что-то о GPS навигаторах? — спросил Джон и Майкрофт самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Хоть кто-то обратил внимание, — он смотрит сейчас на Шерлока, к полному ужасу последнего. — Да мы имеем GPS навигаторы.  
  
Джон ждет дальнейших пояснений, но ничего не происходит.  
  
— И они?..  
  
Майкрофт улыбается и кивает в сторону скрепленных папок. — Уже на вас.  
  
Замешательство — это первое, что чувствует Джон, не собираясь ставить это в заслугу Майкрофта, который нацепил на них навигатор во сне или в результате еще какой-то бредовой идеи, но…  
  
— Конечно, — выдыхает Шерлок, поднося левую руку к лицу и разглядывая кольцо. — Не такая уж плохая идея.  
  
— Спасибо, что так во мне уверен, — медленно произносит Майкрофт.  
  
— Ох, — Джон запоздало смотрит на свое собственное кольцо и обвиняет свою нерасторопность, сегодня ему, по сути, нужно жениться и стать отцом, причем все в один день. Кстати, он мог бы также упомянуть слона в комнате. — А ребенок?  
  
Взгляд Майкрофта переключается на него, и Джон не осмеливается отвести от него такой же пристальный взгляд. Джон снова сглатывает, но его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из грудной клетки, пока человек на противоположном конце стола не поднимает взгляд на дверной проем и того, кто стоит за спиной Джона. Двое.  
  
И Джон, боже помоги ему, не может развернуться. Пока нет.  
  
Он фиксирует, что Шерлок стоит справа от него, в то время как Грег тяжело вздыхает слева. Глаза Майкрофта все еще разглядывают что-то за спиной Джона, но тот опускает взгляд на стопку бумаг, лежащую на письменном столе.  
  
— Имя? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
— Коннор, — отвечает Антея.  
  
— Полное имя? — продолжает он и Майкрофт усмехается  
  
— Ну, это зависит от тебя. Хочешь дать ему свою фамилию?  
  
— Уотсон, — тотчас отвечает детектив, и Джон чувствует, что ему становится дурно. Слава богу, он уже сидит.  
  
Три минуты молчания и он знает, что они напряженно смотрят прямо на него. Что сейчас произойдет с капитаном Уотсоном? Не зависимо от того, сколько прошло времени, он снова берет себя в руки и просто делает: на немного дрожащих ногах он встает и оборачивается назад, чтобы обнаружить зрелище, которое никогда прежде не ожидал увидеть:  
  
Шерлок Холмс с младенцем на руках.  
  
Не совсем младенец хотя бы. Восемнадцать месяцев, возможно, если исходить из размеров его тела, и вдобавок это уморительное выражение тревоги на его лице, когда Шерлок старается держать ребенка как можно дальше от собственной груди. Две пары голубых глаз внимательно изучают друг друга, будто проходят выпускной экзамен. И это, возможно, самое большое замешательство: мальчик разглядывает их обоих. Русые вьющиеся волосы. Голубые глаза. Электрически-голубые, как у Шерлока.  
  
— Коннор, — неосознанно говорит Джон, и взгляд мальчика сразу переключается на него, в то время, как сам Джон обращает внимание на человека, что держит ребенка, как бомбу замедленного действия. — Шерлок, ему не очень удобно.  
  
— Как же я должен — я не… — Шерлок умолкает и на этот раз, похоже, в его гениальному мозгу наступило короткое замыкание.  
  
— Вот, — бормочет Джон, приближаясь и осторожно тянется, чтобы взять из его рук Коннора.  
  
Мальчик оказывается легче, гораздо легче, чем он ожидал и идеально ложится на грудь Джона, пока его маленькие голубые глаза исследуют контур лица Джона.  
  
— Поработай над этим, Шерлок, — стонет Майкрофт. — Это не должно выглядеть так, будто ты впервые держишь на руках своего сына.  
  
— Он будет, — отвечает Джон, продолжая разглядывать ребенка, устроившегося на его груди.  
  
— У тебя талант, — говорит Грег, подходя к ним, чтобы провести рукой по густым кудрявым волосам. Коннор даже не смотрит в сторону инспектора, находя пуговицы на кардигане Джона гораздо увлекательными.  
  
— Как… — начинает вопрос он, но Майкрофт опережает его.  
  
— Девятнадцать месяцев, чуть меньше, средний рост и вес. Родился семнадцатого июля.  
  
— А родители? — спрашивает Грег.  
  
— Он не знает их.  
  
— Человеческий фактор, — Джон обнаруживает, что говорит сам, игнорируя, что Шерлок все это время смотрит на него.  
  
Джон берет Коннора другой рукой и мальчик недовольно хрипит во время движения, совершенно не представляя, что они обсуждают оставить ли его. Джон даже завидует его наивности.  
  
Коннору кажется больше нравится сидеть на его руках и изучать узоры на джемпере Джона, пока Майкрофт продолжает инструктаж, а сам Джон пытается запомнить и сконцентрироваться.  
  
Шерлок колеблется в разговоре, больше чем обычно. Он не может понять, куда ему смотреть, взгляд то и дело возвращается к Джону и мальчику на его руках; каждый человек представляет собой захватывающих эксперимент.  
  
Вскоре Антея вручает ему сумку с подгузниками, ту, что стояла в углу, вместе с игрушечным мишкой Паддингтоном; он берет её на автомате, чувствуя тяжесть, и как её лямка медленно опустилась на его плечо, и таким образом, Шерлок принимает новую роль.  
  
— Вероятно, у них есть свои камеры, по крайней мере, в отеле, если не в вашем номере. Став их мишенью, постарайтесь быть убедительными, — предупреждает Майкрофт, прежде чем выражение на его лице становится кислым. — И помните о том, что они не единственные, кто наблюдает.  
  
— Мы не будем показывать ничего лишнего, — уверяет Джон, пытаясь сглотнуть внезапную вспышку тревоги, вызванную собственной шуткой. Шерлок рядом с ним поперхнулся, Грег ударяет его по спине, что совсем не помогает. — Когда это все закончится?  
  
— Мы заберем его обратно, — отвечает Майкрофт и его голос угрожающе завис между сочувствием и сожалением.  
  
Джон ненавидит его за это.  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
Шерлок укоряет себя за то, что собирается сказать, но никакая предусмотрительность не оберегает его от того, что на самом деле вырывается из его рта:  
  
— Как бы мне не хотелось это говорить, — и моя ненависть представляет собой пугающее зрелище, которое тебе не стоит видеть, — Майкрофт прав.  
  
Выражение удивления на лице Джон почти компенсирует эту ужасную фразу, что вырвалась из его рта.  
  
— Когда он сказал, что я не могу выглядеть так, будто держу его в первый раз, — уточняет Шерлок. — Он прав. Это должно быть естественным, если мы собираемся провернуть все это.  
  
— Тогда вот, практика, — отвечает Джон с улыбкой, быстро передавая ребенка через салон такси, устраивая на его коленях, мальчик шумно возмущается, когда Шерлок с ужасом понимает, что сам повторяет следом.  
  
— Видишь? — говорит Джон, пока огоньки танцуют в его глазах. — Ничего страшного.  
  
— Ребенок, не согласился бы с тобой, — бормочет Шерлок, посмотрев на мальчика, который с негодованием смотрит за спину, пока его белый локон падает ему на лоб.  
  
— Его имя Коннор, — решительно настаивает Джон, и Шерлок кивает, напряженно улыбаясь уголками губ.  
  
— Я помню, — отвечает тот, убирая со лба мальчика выбившуюся прядку. — Я думаю, нам придется сказать, что ты его биологический отец.  
  
— Что? Почему? — искренне выражение непонимания на лица Джона выглядело бы комичным, если бы не ситуация, в которой они находились.  
  
— Светленький, — отвечает Шерлок, будто это самый логичный ответ. — Его бы сочли за моего только, если бы у него были темные волосы.  
  
— Его мать могла бы быть блондинкой.  
  
— Формально. — Шерлок уже вышел за рамки разговора, разглядев уши Коннора и нос, и пальцы. — Он такой… меленький.  
  
Джон фыркает.  
  
— А чего ты ожидал?  
  
— Я не знаю, — и Шерлок действительно встревожен, пытаясь найти причину волнения. Он понятия не имеет, как себя вести, когда дело идет о детях во всех смыслах. У него совершенно нет никакого опыта. Нет сведений. Даже если он что-то когда-то читал о них, то уже давно удалил. Зачем бы детективу и его блоггеру могла бы понадобиться подобная информация?  
  
Если быть до конца честным, он когда-то планировал выделить небольшой уголок памяти в крыле Джона, пополнив его правилами и советами за уходом ребенка Джона, но этот закуток так и остался пустым. Шерлок никогда не признает наличие подобного желания, ведь он редко бывает честен с самим собой.  
  
И вот в тот момент, когда Джон кладет свою руку поверх его, как раз во время размышлений Шерлока, его методы, его _рассуждения_ просто… останавливаются  
  
— Что — что ты делаешь? — ох, Господи, он споткнулся, произнося эти слова. Шерлок Холмс не может спотыкаться во время разговра.  
  
— Ты не единственный, кому требуется практика, — отвечает Джон. Он нацепляет простую улыбку, но Шерлок хорошо видит скрытую за ней тревогу. Неуверенность окружающих и так и не заданный вопрос, все ли в порядке.  
  
Шерлок поворачивает руку ладонью вверх, и пальцы Джона, проходят как нить через его.  
  
До Бейкер-стрит еще рано и не так скоро.  
  


xxxxxx

  
  
В квартире появилось несколько новых дополнений в их отсутствие, не считая ребенка, который проводит свои первые тридцать минут на Бейкер-стрит, извиваясь в руках Шерлока, пытаясь уйти от поцелуев миссис Хадсон. И когда Коннор обернулся, взглянув на него влажным глазами, Шерлок ему даже посочувствовал.  
  
Теперь в спальне Джона располагается детская кроватка, видеоняня и еда, которая была более… привычна малышу. Даже Шерлок вынужден признать, что Майкрофт все продумал в этом вопросе.  
  
Настоящий приступ паники наступает днем, после того, как Коннор пообедал горошком и едва не потерял сознание.  
  
— Я буду спать на диване, — предлагает Джон, осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице, попутно пытаясь вытереть липкие пальцы ребенка влажной салфеткой.  
  
— Если мы хотим притвориться парой, — Шерлок вздыхает, — не кажется ли тебе немного нелогичным спать на диване.  
  
Джон делает паузу, прежде чем толкнуть рукой дверь в спальню.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне спать в твоей комнате?  
  
— Очевидно.  
  
— Верно.  
  
И Шерлок начинает думать, что все улажено, если бы не небольшая заминка в дыхании Джона, как и его безжизненный голос, произнесший эти пять букв. Это новая территория для них, но он лучше знаком с Джоном, «Три континента», Уотсоном, чем с тем, кем тот был сейчас. Это сеет хаос и повышает уровень тревоги Шерлока, и он чувствует, кто станет первым притворщиком. И, сказать по правде, сейчас его время.  
  
Джон кладет Коннора в кроватку, совершенно не обращает внимания на внутреннее смятение Шерлока, пока тот наблюдает за каждым его шагом, покидая комнату в его чертогах разума, предназначенную для подобных случаев.  
  
Они наблюдают за ребенком, что мгновенно начинает глубже дышать, крошечный кулачок прижимается к щеке, прежде чем рука расслабленно падает, и ребенок окончательно проваливается в сон.  
  
— Пойдем, — бормочет Шерлок, осторожно потянув Джона за собой, потому что он не уверен в том, что этот человек куда-то уйдет. Они спускаются вниз еще раз и готовятся ко сну (Джон в ванной комнате и Шерлок в спальне), и Джон появляется, одетый в пижаму, неуверенно разглядывая кровать Шерлока.  
  
— Какая твоя сторона? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок непонимающе моргает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сторона, — повторяет Джон. — Та, на которой ты предпочитаешь спать.  
  
— Насколько я могу судить, таковой нет.  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, придется выбрать мне, я могу? — спрашивает он, переходя на другую сторону комнаты. — У тебя есть возможность быть ближе к двери.  
  
Шерлок знает, что Джон сам предпочитает спать ближе к выходу, все-таки он позволяет ему оставаться в своей зоне комфорта. Это подобие контроля над ситуацией, постепенно покидает. И для того, чтобы быть до конца честным, он действительно не мог заботиться меньше; он проводит много времени, дремля на диване (а иногда и на полу) в любом случае.  
  
Но _Джон_ забирается на его _кровать_ и чертоги разума Шерлока не подготовлены к этому. Даже зная, что Джон спит во фланелевых штанах и футболке с Бартом. Так что тот натягивает одеяло до плеч и молча устраивается на правой стороне, уложившись на раненое левое плечо. Он фактически сталкивается с Шерлоком взглядом и детектив чувствует, что ему становится трудно дышать, даже несмотря на то, что глаза Джона закрыты.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.  
  
Он сглатывает и проскальзывает под одеяло с левой стороны кровати.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
  
И он остается неподвижно лежать на спине, будто кто-то провел линию по середине кровати и оставил четкие указания не пересекать её.  
  
Но дыхание Джона постепенно выравнивается, убаюкивая Шерлока и расслабляя, прежде чем он осознает это; Шерлок часто моргает, взглянув на часы, что показывают четыре часа утра.  
  
Первая мысль, что пришла ему, это перевернуться и снова заснуть, раскинув руки, но потом вспоминает, что заснул, имея в своем распоряжении значительно меньше места для разворота, поскольку теперь собственная кровать не предназначена для отдыха одного человека.  
  
И только Джон мог заставить его встать с кровати, когда сон кажется особенно желанным. Только Джон мог заставить его опустить ступни на холодный деревянный пол и прогуляться вверх по лестнице на третий этаж. И только Джон мог вызвать остановку дыхания у Шерлока, при виде того, что он обнаружил в конце пути:  
  
Джон, сидевший в своей бывшей спальне, ставшей теперь детской, поставив локти на колени, наблюдает за тем, как размеренно дышит ребенок в кроватке. А поскольку военный доктор всегда был открытой книгой для консультирующего детектива, Шерлок читает его как выпуск «Санди Таймс». Печаль, любопытство, возбуждение — весь набор эмоций, скрытый в плечах и беспорядке на голове.  
  
— Я буду через минуту, Шерлок. — Его голос звучит грубо, но то ли это из-за сна или здесь что-то более сложное. Шерлок не уверен. И он предпочитает не спрашивать. Во всяком случае, пока.  
  
Он должен уйти и оставить Джона сейчас, но что-то приковывает его к месту. Невидимые путы удерживают его от ухода, потому что ему кажется, что это не совсем то, чего ждет Джон.  
  
Он приближается на пару дюймов ближе и замечает, что мужчина все еще носит кольцо. Они оба, точнее. Не нужно, не сейчас, но они здесь, освещенные светом луны, проникающей через окно.  
  
Так Шерлок наклоняется и делает единственное, что приходит в голову; единственное, что кажется _верным_ ; он, едва касаясь, целует светлые волосы Джона, задерживаясь лишь на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть запах его шампуня и что-то шепчет _Джону._  
  
— Практика, — бормочет он, разворачивается и покидает комнату. Джон прикрывает глаза и вновь открывает, смотря ему вслед.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 стоунов – 63, 5 кг.


End file.
